This invention relates to a novel process for the oxidation of olefins to form various oxidation products, particularly hydroperoxides, or the decomposition products thereof, i.e. alcohols, ketones, aldehydes, epoxides and the like, or mixtures thereof. More particularly, this invention is directed to the use of complexes formed by reacting metal salts with an hexaalkylphosphoramide (hereinafter HAPA) as oxidation catalysts in the aforesaid process, including those complexes formed between HAPA and lanthanide and actinide metal salts. The term "lanthanide metal salts" is intended to include the metal lanthanum as well as other metals in this series.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a novel process for the oxidation of olefin compounds whereby the oxidation rate, or the selectivity, or both, may be increased, particularly with respect to the formation of the corresponding hydroperoxides.